His Only Way Out
by Black Lake
Summary: The engine roared and Lorelai threw her head back up, a puff of smoke clouded the night air as he drove out of town. . .[COMPLETE]
1. Part One

**

_His only way out: Part 1_

**

11.23pm. Lorelai pulled her Emily battered body out of the jeep and onto the wet pavement. It had been raining. Dinner had finished long ago, but she couldn't confront a cold, empty house. She had some thinking to do, Luke. Nothing more surprising could have come out of his mouth than what did the previous night. He looked so scared, she felt so scared. She didn't tell Rory, it was something she had to figure out without anyone else's input influencing her mind. 

She splayed her cold hands over the front of her long black jacket in an attempt to straighten herself out before she moved. She took in the dimly lit town and walked over to the gazebo. She sat on the hard bench and sighed, feeling alone. 

There was Luke's. She didn't want to think about it, but her mind kept wondering over there. The light came on, what was he doing up? she thought, it was late for him. The door opened. She was looking more intently now, curious as to what was going on. He placed a medium-sized backpack on the top of the steps and glanced at something in his hands, looked like paper. He walked back in the diner and turned out the light. Lorelai kept staring; eyes wide, what's he doing? He shut the door and slipped the note back under the door. He carried the bag around one arm as he pulled keys from his pocket and walked a fraction down the street where the truck was parked. After he put his bag on passenger side seat he got into the drivers side and just sat there, looking straight ahead with sweaty hands on the wheel. Lorelai felt like an intruder for watching him, she glanced away for almost three seconds. The engine roared and Lorelai threw her head back up, a puff of smoke clouded the night air as he drove out of town.

**

AN: Tell me what you think! The next part will be posted tomorrow if enough interest is shown.        


	2. Part Two

**

His Only Way Out: Part 2

**

Lorelai stared into space; a cold space with a blowing tree. The wind was cool upon her white face and the twinkle lights shone softly lighting up the area around the gazebo. She sighed and looked to the ground. She wanted to see what was on the paper, but it was under the door. She glanced over her shoulder and got up, making her way to the diner. 

Water droplets mixed with the wind. The rain was on its way back. She walked up the steps and peered in the door, trying to catch a glimpse of the paper he slipped under it just minutes before. 

There it was. A note, well, that's what she figured. '_Ceasar_', was jotted on top of the fold. It was for him. She turned around and put her hand in front of her face to stop the rain that was falling considerably harder as she jogged back to the Jeep.

"Where the hell did he go?" she asked herself. She knew it had something with what happened the night before, but why would it be that? Luke never ran he was the strong one. She thought back . . .  

_It was near on closing time and Lorelai was the only one in the diner besides Luke. This was a regular occurrence for the two of them. Luke cleaned while Lorelai babbled and whined. But there was something up on that regular night, something different. Luke. _

_He went on his usual routine until Lorelai became concerned as to why he was showing such apprehension. _

_"Luke?" He looked towards her but didn't say anything. She tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine." He was hard to read, but she knew he was lying. _

_"Luke come on, I know something's up, spill it."_

_He sighed, "Its nothing, okay."_

_"Fine." She said unconvinced. _

_Luke dropped his shoulders and said, "I got a call."_

_She lifted her head, "Really? Who?" she was getting slightly nervous, who ever was on the other end of that phone told him something of unease._

_He scrubbed the counter, "Rachel."_

_"Oh, What's wrong with that?" _

_"Everything's wrong with that, I don't even know what sparked call, I mean, I haven't spoke to her in what, 2 years? And she gets on the phone and tells me that she wants to come back and wants to start over and wants me to go with her, and why the hell would she even call, I mean, she told me that 'my' heart wasn't in it, that was the whole reason she left before," he got angry, "and what about when she took off every time she got bored or had the sudden urge to fling her self of a cliff and leave in month intervals, well it didn't matter to her, 'cause it wasn't her getting punched in the stomach every time she left, was it? The whole time it was me!"_

_Lorelai sat there stunned. Luke was enraged and it was weird. He rarely pulled the top off his bottle. He threw the rag onto the tabletop and leaned back resting himself on the counter. Not upset with Rachel, well, a bit but more with himself.  _

_Her face turned serious, "What are you gonna do?"_

_"I can't go, I mean I shouldn't right?" He started to calm down. _

_She tried to hide her discontent, "It's your decision." She paused and added, " you'd be missed."_

_"By who? I'm not exactly the guy who everyone in the town likes."   _

_"I'd miss you." She told him._

_"And you say that with a straight face."_

_Lorelai felt slightly hurt, "Luke, I'm not always serious, but on this occasion I happen to be, I'm serious." She looked up at him, "really." She added for confirmation._

_"You would?" he liked hearing her say that, but they never really spoke like this, so heart to heart. It was odd._

_"Of course I would." She smiled, "What did you tell her as your 'I can't' story?"_

_He paused and all of a sudden his defenses went up, "Nothing, I just told her I can't." He scrubbed the counter, a sign to Lorelai that was all too obvious. He was hiding something.  _

_"Luke."  _

_"Lorelai."  _

_She sighed, "Tell me, Luke. I can handle it I'm a big girl." She walked around the counter. Luke stared at her. "Tell me." She said putting her hand on his forearm._

_"I don't know if you want to hear it." He moved his arm away.  _

_"Luke, just tell me . . . please."_

_He took a deep breath, avoided her gaze._

_"Luke?" He looked at her, and her eyes pierced into his. _

_What he was about to do was possibly the biggest thing he was ever gonna do, the thing he feared most, the vulnerability of his heart. "I can't go because, I can't be away from . . ."_

_"From what?"_

_"From . . . I can't leave . . . I just can't, alright." He looked at Lorelai and she caught a longing look in his eyes, something Luke never released, she final saw something._

_"Fine." Her eyes looked curious, she slowly stood from her stool and headed for the door. He wondered if she knew._

_"Lorelai?"_

_"Yeah." She turned her head._

_One last chance, "Never mind."_

_She sighed. She'd never seen him so oppressed, like he wanted to tell her something but couldn't. "Luke, what's up? Something is bothering you." She returned to him, walking around to his side of the counter again. "Who can't you be away from?" she was close as she questioned him._

_Luke had to let out his secret, it was time to tell,  "The person right in front of me . . ." Lorelai looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Luke didn't take that as a good sign. "Lorelai?"_

_She swallowed hard, "Yeah-" she said not really hearing him._

_Luke was feeling overwhelmed, "Speak." _

_"I . . ." She stepped back and said almost breathless, "I-I wish I knew what to say . . . I have to go." She rushed out the door; the only sound left being the happy jingle of the bell, but even that sounded sad._

_He's gone! _The only two words that were making sense in her befuddled head as she sat there in the quiet atmosphere of her car. Breathing more heavily she turned on the engine and drove off, upset 'cause she didn't know what she wanted and even if she did, could be too late.

***

Part 3 Posted tomorrow. Thoughts please! 


	3. Part Three

**

_His only way out: Part 3_

**

In the moments before leaving Stars Hollow. . . 

Luke sat unsure of what he was doing on the armchair that was the holder of one too many pondering thoughts. The last five minutes were filled with meddling debates about whether to stay or not, he was sure he made a fool of himself. He looked towards the kitchen and thought back to the night before. His face washed over with embarrassment and he held up his head with his palm. _Should have kept my mouth shut.  _

It was time to go. He looked around at his almost empty apartment. He walked into the bathroom and flickered on the light, he took one last look at himself and walked down stairs. 

He glanced around at the darkened domain. His bag sat on the counter, ready to go. He picked it up and hitched the strap around one arm. The cleaning cloth fell onto the ground; he picked it up and swiped the counter with it before he moved to the door. As he unlocked it he pulled the note he wrote earlier out of his pocket. He walked out into the night air and plonked the bag on the top step as he flipped the note open. He read it over, twice. He was still trying to grab onto the fact that he was doing a runner. He let out a breath and went back inside to turn out the light. 

After locking up the door for how knows how long, he slipped the note under the door. He walked quick but quietly down the sidewalk to where he had parked the truck earlier. He looked over at the square and saw someone sitting in the gazebo, but it was too dark to see who. _The news spreading starts now, _he thought.

He threw the bag into the passenger side door and got into the drivers seat. He had a location in mind, anywhere but Stars Hollow. A few places ran through his mind as he sat there with his hands on the wheel. New York was on his list of possibilities, but he wasn't a city guy. Boston? New Haven? Manchester? Shelton? He didn't know. All he knew is that he might be sleeping in the truck if he didn't get a move on. He took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition, it turned on with a rumble and he drove off. 

**

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that the chapters are pretty short I just want to keep their separate little scenes. . .well, separate, lol. The chapters will become longer as the story progresses I promise, but in the meantime please review 'cause it's the only way I know that people are interested.


	4. Part Four

***

****

His only Way Out: Part 4 

*** 

Lorelai stared at the ceiling, covers pulled up to her neck. She glanced over at the clock for the fiftieth time in the last five minutes, it was 1.14am, and she couldn't sleep, she was worried about Luke, and maybe she should be. . . she hurt him, even if she didn't want to believe it. 

She rolled over and fingered the sheet that was poking out slightly from the quilt.****_Luke can't live without me._Those words made her feel nervous; they posed so much meaning. _I can't be what Luke wants, he's so calm and collected, and I'm just stupid and unorganized. Where's the sense in that?_

****

****"Urrggg!" she groaned out loud and rolled onto her side. The light of the moon was breaking its way through the clouds and into her window. _Damn moon. Who told you to come out? And damn Luke, our friendship is clearly gone, out the window, down the toilet, washed away. Why did he have to say that? He could've made something up, Oh god!! I told him to tell me not the other way around. I should be blaming myself for this, not Luke, he was telling me the truth. His eyes were so honest and soft. They were raw. He was hurt._Realization hit her and she sank to a low.

She flipped onto her back and stared and the ceiling once again. Her eyes were sorrowful and glassy. Rolling onto her other side and took another look at the clock 1.28am. She curled into a protective ball, as if to keep her heart in tact. She buried her head further into the pillow and felt like crying. She had never craved to know what she wanted or what she felt as much as she did then. Tears began to burn her eyes. She told herself she wouldn't cry over this, but it's the only thing she could think to do, nothing else was being clear. She took the spare pillow next to her and hugged it. What was she gonna do? She had no idea where he was going and for how long. She needed to know what was on the note! She wondered where he was. . .

**

AN: Thanks again for all the great feedback. Keep it coming. 

Here is a brief summary for the people who asked: 

Rory left for Yale a month ago. Lorelai didn't take to that too well. She was lonely. Luke was being Luke until he got a phone call from his ex-girlfriend, Rachel. Lorelai was there the night of the morning he got the call and he was in a crappy mood, which made Lorelai concerned, so she pushed it and Luke revealed something about his inner self that Lorelai didn't take too well.   


	5. Part Five

**

His only way out: Part 5

**

Luke drove down i-95. His expressionless face reflected off the rear view mirror as he changed lanes, turning onto a new strip of road.

80 miles from home was nothing to get away from the pain she caused him. She didn't say anything she just left. Luke crumbled after that. He knew her answer. He just wished he could've taken it better. 

The center of Boston slowly approached him and so did the desire for sleep. He'd have to find a place to crash before the wheel became his bed. 

He pulled into a small hotel on the outskirts of Boston; it looked quiet.

He settled in his room to the sound of small rain droplets, releasing themselves from the cloudy night sky. A depressing sound for a depressing night. He wouldn't sleep through—he hoped she wouldn't either. 

He brushed his teeth before surrendering to the double bed at the top of the room, getting rid of the taste of the day. He rested his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, 1.14am, but he didn't care; he didn't even know what tomorrow had planned for him. The rain fell harder and the wind picked up from its calm sway and rattled against the window. _Great_, he thought, he rolled over and stared at the crappy hotel phone, still too close, seven numbers away from Lorelai was too close. As much as it hurt him he couldn't think of anything but her. _Why couldn't things be simple, everything needs to have a glitch, a spanner in the works, even relationships, what's the deal with it, screws up everything, even a friendship_. He sighed. That's what he thought anyway. Neither of their minds were straight enough to figure this one out, everyone was confused and mad. The morning would bring something new; it had too. 

He got up and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains slightly. The rain was coming down hard. He looked out to the road and saw a pair of headlights coming down the road. He wondered if Lorelai was awake and feeling the same as he was. He watched the car pass and disappear into the distance before he closed the curtains and got back into bed.

It was a restless night. . . for both of them. 

Lorelai lay in her big old empty house crying in the dark, as Luke scalded himself for opening his stupid mouth.  He punched his pillow and she hugged hers. They had connection. 

As Lorelai lay there in the quiet dark, she felt an ache in her heart and she clenched onto the pillow tighter. Maybe it was just a desire to know what she was feeling, or a sign of what she's always avoided. 

She knew she had to go after him, if only she had the note, if only she knew what to say. Tomorrow she would know. She had to. 

Slowly they drifted off to sleep with one thing on their minds each other and the days to come. . . 

**

AN: If location inaccuracies occur, I'm sorry, but I'm from Australia and can only rely on maps for information, I mean, we don't even drive on the same side of the road! LOL. 

Thanks for all the inspiring feedback. Tell me if you're all still reading before I get into the long chapters, thanks!!   


	6. Part Six

**

His only way out: Part 6 

**

Lorelai awoke to a lawn mower. She squinted into the brightness as she opened her eyes. She remembered back to last night and felt a knot in her stomach. _It wasn't a dream. _She let go of her pillow and looked over at the clock, 7.03am. She grumbled and slowly moved out of her bed holding her head up with her hand. 

She hopped in the shower. It gave her refreshment from the night. Luke's anxious face smothered her thoughts and she closed her eyes, feeling sad again. 

The walk to Luke's was swift. The note would be there and so would Ceasar. She had no time to waste. 

The bell played its jingle as a sign of entry. She looked around and spotted the man she was after. She knew she had to act casual. She walked calmly up to the counter where Ceasar was serving a customer. He looked briefly over at her as she sat down near the register. She looked around at the space in front of her and the register. There were a few pieces of paper resting on the side of it. 

She tilted her head sideways to get a better look until she was interrupted. "Can I get you something?" Ceasar asked.  

She looked up at him abruptly, "Oh, um, yeah. Just coffee- please." He nodded and took a cup from behind him, filling it up. She smiled, "Thanks." He walked off to serve another customer. She followed him subtly with her eyes before she focused her attention back to the side of the register. She took sip of coffee and placed the mug softly back on the counter. 

There were three white small pieces of paper. They all had writing on them, but they were too out of sight to tell what was on what. She looked around again and pulled the papers from their place. She felt bad for doing it, but she knew it was the only way she could go after him. She folded them in half with her palm and took and a long sip of coffee. She got up from the stool and left some money on the counter. She quickly glanced at the side of the register and felt a wave of nervousness worried about getting caught. It was like opening someone's mail! 

She scooted out of the diner and onto the sidewalk, crossing the road onto the grass. She walked slowly with no destination really in mind. She opened the folded papers. The first was a note about new shipments. She flipped it over to check if anything was written on the reverse, but there was nothing. She put it at the back of the stack and took the next one. It was folded and had nothing written on the front fold. She flipped it over and saw it. The note she was looking for. _'Ceasar.'_ Her heart thumped a little harder as she opened it. Luke's handwriting covered the paper. 

Ceasar 

_I'm gonna be out of town for a few days. _

_ I need you to take over_

_the_ _diner for the time I'm gone. Sorry about this,_

_I have my reasons, and I'll make the time up for you. _

_If you are unable to make it in, close the diner. I'll call_

_you around 8 tomorrow morning. _

_Thanks, Luke._  

Lorelai covered her mouth slightly with her hand and looked around again. She stuffed the notes in her pocket and crossed the street again.   

She sat in the diner once again. Three minutes to eight. The notes had been placed back in their original spot and she now nursed another coffee. The phone would ring any minute now, any minute. 

She tapped her fingers on the side of the large mug and the phone rang. It rang! Her eyes and ears pounced on the phone. Ceasar picked it up. Finally. 

"Luke's." Lorelai listened intently. "Yeah I got it . . ." he took his order pad and pen, "Okay, go . . ." he wrote on the pad, "So it's 555-3567 and room 3." She grabbed her cell phone and typed the number in quickly. After storing it she drank the rest of her coffee and left with a feeling of trepidation. She would find him today and with an explanation that she didn't have.

**

AN: The next part will be posted tomorrow. After tomorrows update the story will be placed in the 'R' rated section. So keep a watch out. 

Thoughts please!   


	7. Part Seven

**

His only way out: Part Seven 

**

She called the number as soon as she got home, well, after she sat down and let it all sink in. The hotel was in Boston. She would go there.

The Jeep was warm. Lorelai wound down the window and let the fresh air blow across her motionless face. 

The voice of the male radio announcer filled the car. "It's 5.43 on this sunny Saturday afternoon and it looks to be . . ." she hit the off button. The wind picked up slightly. She sighed and tried to think about what she felt about this whole situation. _So what did he tell me again? Lets just get this whole thing straight. 'The person I can't be away from his standing in front of me.' Okay. How did I make him feel this way?_

She pondered._ Arrghh! How am I supposed to know? He's my friend . . . so I guess I act friendly. There's a start. So we have acting friendly. But he acts friendly to me! Well not when he doesn't give me coffee, he's just plain mean. So, he acts friendly to me, but I could live without him. I think. Come to think about it I probably couldn't cause I'd be taken over by a severe case of coffee deprivation . . . and I wouldn't have anyone to complain to, although Rory is only a phone call away; she is pretty busy. I wonder if he meant 'I couldn't live without you' like, I cant live without you because my business would go bust? No, if he was gonna leave he wouldn't have a business. Ahh! What did he mean? Maybe I'm reading too much into it. _She sat concentrating on the road, trying to avoid what her mind came to._ Maybe he meant it as in 'I cant live without you' because. . . I love you? That sounds scary. Luke in love with me sounds scary. I can't picture Luke in love. He has a weird way of showing it if he was in love with me . . . if he is in love with me. Luke's in love with me. Is he? _She asked herself questions she couldn't really answer or was too scared to answer. _But do I love him?_ She shivered at the thought, but she didn't know if it was a bad or good shiver. She was finally going to confront this. _ What the hell is love anyway, I mean who can really define love?! Okay, um, let's have an example. I love coffee! Hm, coffee. I can't be away from coffee. Coffee makes me happy. Coffee keeps me relatively sane. Coffee has a great taste. Coffee can keep me awake . . . Coffee . . ._ She swallowed hard and compared coffee to Luke, they had no difference._ Coffee is Luke . . .  _

She felt a knot form in her stomach. The realization happened, as her face paled slightly. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Luke." She said quietly. "It's Luke." She relaxed a fraction and half smiled before she sank her back into the seat. "Luke." 

_**_

Lorelai pulled into the driveway. She was there. And so was Luke. It was just after dark. She pulled her overnight back from the back seat and locked the Jeep. She walked towards the doors after seeing Luke's truck parked in one of the spaces. The night manager was waiting patiently at the desk as Lorelai approached. 

She smiled briefly, "Hi, um, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I was wondering if you had a room available?"

"I will just check for you." The night manager flipped open the book and ran her finger down the page. "Yes we do, room 6. Can I book you in?" 

"Thank you." Lorelai looked around and held onto her bag.

"Can I get someone to help you with your bag?"

"No thanks I'm fine."  She handed Lorelai her key.

"Just take the elevator to ground one and turn left. Enjoy your stay and remember that the restaurant opens sharply at six for breakfast." 

Lorelai smiled and pointed her finger, "Thanks again."

After setting everything up in her room she took a shower. The pit in her stomach still remained and would probably stay until she spoke with Luke. After drying off she chose something to wear. She felt weird. She never really wanted to look exceptional for Luke. But here she was. Nothing flashy though, just jeans and a white frilly top. Her hair was down and fell just above her shoulders. She looked herself over in the mirror. _Calm down_ she told herself. She took a breath and walked out into the hall in search of room 3. It couldn't be far away. She stood out front of her door and looked at the numbers of the surrounding rooms, knowing it would soon see it. It was across the hall. Luke's room. 

She raised her hand, ready to knock. It took her a few seconds to get the courage. She took a deep breath and put her other hand on her head before she knocked. A short while later she heard footsteps and her heart began to beat a little louder. The door opened. There he was. 

His eyes widened and he seemed to step back a little before he choked out, "Lorelai?"  

"Hey." She said softly and shifted her feet. She looked him over without being too obvious. He had jeans and one if his shirts that he usually wore under his flannel. She smiled weakly.

"Ah, what, what are you doing here. And how did you know I was here?" he stammered and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Well that's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, what _are_ you doing here?" She took a step forward so she wasn't talking to him from the hall. 

Luke looked strong, "You should go." He began to shut the door but she held it open.

"I need to talk."

"Nothing needs to be said, Lorelai, go home."

"Luke, please, I was just shocked."

"It doesn't matter anymore okay, let's just drop it."

"It can't be dropped, please can I just come in a explain to you?"

"Explain what?"

"Explain to you what needs to be explained." It hurt him to see her standing there, with that look on her face. He wanted to know what she wanted to say all right. He stood out of the way of the door and she walked in. He closed it behind her.

"What?"

"Okay um." She brushed her hair back with one hand. "The entire drive here gave me some time to think about what you said to me and what it meant. So first of all I thought it could've been because you'd lose out on money cause I'm your number one coffee customer at the diner, and well, with that possibly being half true, I didn't think that's what you meant." She paused scared to go on, she met with his eyes quickly before she looked around.

Luke looked at her and raised his eyes brows for her to continue. "And?"

"And- I don't know, this is really hard I've never thought of you this way."

"Then don't, it doesn't matter anymore." Luke interrupted and Lorelai put her hand on her chest. 

"No! Luke! Just let me get this out! This is all happening so fast. I mean last night I didn't even sleep cause I was trying to figure out what I was feeling, which was a complete waste of non-sleep because I don't even know what the feeling I have is called until I figured it out in the stupid car! And now I wanna tell you." She breathed heavily from yelling.

Luke looked slightly stunned. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." She took a breath. "Like I was saying, the thought of you and me was just- I got scared, but after I thought about it in the car on the ride here I finally figured out and I'm having trouble myself believing . . . believing that," she sighed,  "Believing that I might possibly feel the same." She let out a breath she was holding and shut her eyes momentarily before she opened them and met his eyes. She felt tears burning her eyes from all the emotion. "Luke?"

He walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his hands over his face. He really wanted to believe her. He had to. 

"Luke?" she prompted as she took a few steps toward the couch. She looked around nervously before she brought her gaze back to him, "Say something?" she said. He removed his hands and she slapped herself mentally, that was the exact thing he said to her. 

He stood up again, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

She looked taken aback, she wasn't expecting that question. She blinked her eyes wanting to say something but was too shocked to get it out. That hurt her. 

He saw the look on her face and stepped forward. "Lorelai."

She stepped back. "No Luke! I wouldn't stand here and tell you something that wasn't true. I thought you knew me better than that! Learn something new everyday!" With that she turned around and left slamming the door behind her. 

"Lorelai!" He didn't know if he should go after her. He wasn't real good at chasing. He dropped his head slightly towards the floor. _I've done it now._

**


	8. Part Eight

**

His only way out: Part Eight 

**

Lorelai's hotel room- 

Lorelai slammed the door shut as she walked into her room.  Thoughts of humiliation and anger swamped her mind. She didn't want to cry, the crying routine was getting old and draining and it seemed that it didn't solve anything anyway. She slowly made her way to the bed and pulled her bag from underneath it. She opened it and took out her pyjamas after little search. She zippered up the bag and shoved it forcefully under the bed, trying to release some pent up frustration. She kicked her shoes off before standing up and walking over to the window. She stared out onto the quiet road and down at Luke's truck. She quickly looked up and focused on her own reflection in the glass not wanting to think about, him. 

She stood there completely still, deep in thought. She closed her eyes and slumped her head towards the ground knowing that she might have really screwed up. Almost a minute later there was a knock at the door. She looked back up at the window and kept silent. It was only then that she realized she was crying. She looked at the reflection of the door, hoping he wouldn't come in. 

"Lorelai?" Luke knocked again.

She took a deep breath. "Go away, I don't wanna talk to you."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry, can I come in?" 

She remained silent and watched the door in the window as it slowly began to open. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. He walked in cautiously and as soon as he saw the way she was standing, the way her head slumped towards the ground, he was sure he had hurt her. He felt like he was up a creek with no paddle. He was struggling. He wasn't the type to run after a woman. He didn't know what to say, and apologizing again seemed lame and completely worthless. He walked towards her and still she kept silent. It was making him _extremely _nervous. Lorelai always had something to say. 

"Lorelai?" he prompted again. She lifted her head slowly and looked at him. His eyes widened slightly after seeing the look on her face. 

She stood up taller and faced his body, "What do you want?"

He took a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean what I said in there."

There was a pause before she replied. "Oh yeah? How do I know you're not lying, huh?"

"I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but, I don't know, you left the diner like that the other night, how the hell was I supposed to take that?! Then you come here and . . . " he stopped, feeling stupid. 

"What? And what?!" she said impatiently. 

"And then you come here and tell me possibly the only thing I've ever wanted to hear! Ever in my life!" He added for emphasis.

Lorelai took a step back. "Well you didn't exactly start doing cartwheels when I told you what I was feeling! Did you?! You called me a liar Luke!"

"Either did you! It wasn't really spot on fairy tale stuff when I told you!"

"That's because I didn't have the slightest idea in the world you would say something like that to me! And what would you know about fairy tales?!" There was silence and Lorelai faced the window again, breathing heavily.

"But you didn't have to leave the way you did! You know how bad I felt that night?!" A tear ran down her cheek as the words came from his mouth.

"Oh what? So this is my fault?! I screwed everything up, is that what you're saying?!" 

"I never said that, Lorelai, and you know it." Luke walked behind her and she folded her arms tighter. 

"You still implied it." She said in a soft but firm voice.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, "I don't know what to do Lorelai."  

She closed her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Luke lifted his head and she half turned around. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I didn't think you'd listen."

Lorelai looked confused, "So what made last night any different?"

"Rachel."

"What? Did she say something about me?"

 Luke put his face in his hands momentarily and sighed. "It wasn't the first time."

"What do you mean it wasn't the first time? When did she talk about me before?"

Luke's mind had to get over the fact that nothing could be kept a secret anymore and he was having a hard time doing it. "Are you sure you want to hear all of this?" He held onto false hope that he could keep it secret.

"Luke." She said with her answer apparent. 

"Rachel left last time she visited because of you."

"But why? I didn't do anything."

"She told me to not wait too long to tell you that," he paused, "that I wanted more than a friendship . . ."

"Oh," was all she could say. "That was a long time ago."

"You're telling me."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

He paused before answering, "Well, you had Max."

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks and she began to imagine how Luke felt. She grew silent and she put a hand over one side of her face. 

"Lorelai?" He wondered why she went silent.    

She started to feel a little bad about the whole interrogation. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Don't be sorry."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for running when you tried to tell me about . . . I didn't know."

"It's okay." They both looked to the floor. After several moments Luke stood up which made Lorelai lift her head. He looked around. "So what now?"

Lorelai wiped her eyes. "I don't know."

Luke was feeling nervous now, they were standing around avoiding eye contact and not saying anything. Lorelai unfolded her arms and suddenly felt very small. She looked to the side before diverting her eyes up to his. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke immediately surrounded her and held her tight, feeling relieved. She breathed up against his neck, sending shivers up his spine. All he wanted to do was kiss her. 

*** 

AN: I'm so sorry this update took so long. I had trouble with my computer and I lost recent files, including this chapter, which meant an entire re-write. But here's where the 'time' issue came into play. I decided during the re-write that I wasn't happy with what I had re-done, so I had to think, which sent me into a crazy writers-block mode. 

Anyway, the chapter is here and there will be R rated content next chapter, I promise. Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming, I want your thoughts. I'm feeling so uninspired it's not funny.  

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and holiday season!   

 


	9. Part Nine

**

His Only Way Out: Part Nine 

_**_

Lorelai felt a little silly; like she had just picked up the phone and answered 'hello' sweetly after or while yelling at someone. But the warm comforting feeling was staring to take over again as Luke slowly ran his hands up her back. It was starting to drive her nuts. It was the most calming sensation she had ever felt. His hands were surprisingly soft and gentle. Even though he was already touching her, she couldn't help but wait until there was nothing separating his exploration. Lorelai massaged his neck gently, her cool fingers moved freely against his warm skin as she pressed herself tighter against his body. 

Luke wasn't sure what was going to happen. They didn't really come to a conclusion. Maybe it was just an unspoken conclusion and he was just a little slow. But still he wasn't sure. 

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" She didn't move. 

Luke paused before saying anything; he didn't want to start something again with his question. "Do you want it?"

She pulled her head back to look at him and ran her hands down the side of his neck before resting them on his shoulders. "Yes, I do." She smiled slowly. Then asked seriously, "Do you want it?"

He smiled slightly and placed his hands on her hips. "I don't think there is anything I want more." He said it, and his voice was thick with emotion, he wished it didn't come out like that, although during the past hour many things came out he wasn't expecting to. 

She smiled widely, "Aww." Luke knew that he was half being mocked. "The sweet Luke is out."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut-up."

Lorelai laughed quietly and looked down between them before looking back up. Her face was no longer despondent, Luke noticed, it had a glow that was indescribable. 

She broke out into a smile and let out a breath. "So, we both want it." Luke smiled and nodded slowly.

It was at that moment everything Luke wanted to keep reserved about himself flew out the window. She was going to find out who he really was and Lorelai had that same feeling as well.

Lorelai loathed anticipation, but this was a new kind that she couldn't get enough of. Everything inside of her had that new feeling; she had never felt that before with anyone. 

Luke felt like exploding, he was standing with his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes, and knowing that he had her. Finally. 

She brought her hands around to his face and stroked the side of his cheek. The soft content smile was still present on her face as she leaned up and parted her lips. It seemed like an eternity, but she finally made it there. The first connection was the most exciting; it showed the departure of the end of their platonic friendship. Their mouths opened against each other sending mutual waves of desire through their bodies. 

Soon, Luke's hand slipped itself underneath her top and onto the soft skin of her flat stomach. The top half of her body shuddered and sent a tingling sensation through the rest of her. Lorelai moaned softly and pulled back from the kiss that was overwhelming with infatuation. Her mind was moving so fast and so was her breathing. Luke got closer to her and she closed her eyes as her brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt. She opened her eyes and saw his staring directly into hers. He removed her shirt slowly, running his hands up her sides as he did so. He flung it behind him and she stepped towards him pulling his shirt up and over his head.   

Lorelai's skin shone in the light coming from the window. Her form slowly grew darker as she pushed Luke gradually to the foot of the bed. He sat down and she immediately straddled his thighs. They kissed hard and long. Luke was going crazy, her closeness and her smell were taking their toll on him. He moved his hands up behind her and traced her bra strap with his prying fingers. Lorelai rocked her hips against his growing arousal and with that Luke released the clasp on her bra. A surge of excitement ran through her has she pulled back and she was exposed. She looked up at him shyly and dropped her bra on the floor. He said nothing, but actions speak louder than words. He pulled her back and ran his hands along her back with that same gentle motion he used before. He pressed her body tight against him. Their chests met and Lorelai moaned loudly before pressing her lips against his as the heat in the room escalated. Luke's hands were breathtaking, literally. They were large and covered her in all the right places, the small of her back, her breast, the back of her thigh, everywhere. 

Luke turned her over onto her back and moved his fingers to the button on her jeans. He slipped it open and Lorelai wriggled her hips slightly to help him remove them completely. She was hot all over and was silently begging to be touched again. Luke ran his hands over her legs, inching them slower upwards as he came to her inner thighs. He did this deliberately and kept an eye on her face. Lorelai knew what he was doing, but wasn't amused with his purposeful hesitation. 

"Luuuke!" She whined. He wasn't going to let her take charge of him. He held out on her, running a finger along the crease of her thigh. Her breathing was heavy as he ran his hand up along her hip and across the top of her underwear. Lorelai was getting frustrated in more ways than one. She pulled him up towards her kissed him passionately, darting her tongue into his mouth. Luke kissed her back just as eagerly. 

After several moments of exploring each other's bodies, Lorelai tugged on his belt, pulling it quickly from the loops as the need between her legs was becoming too intense to handle. Luke helped her remove his jeans. Luke stood beside the bed and Lorelai kneeled on the edge of it facing him. She pushed them down and ran one of her hands softly over the front of his boxers trying to tease him. Luke's breathing grew heavy and he picked her up, standing her on the bed. He started at her ankles moving his hands upwards to her thighs and further, tracing her hipbones continuing up her stomach, slowly, it was sensual. Lorelai looked up to the ceiling and tried to gain some control over the stimulation. His hands reached her breasts and she gasped softly as he rubbed her gently. Her voice was deep as she moaned his name. Luke loved the way she said that. So full of desire and meaning. 

He picked her up gently and placed her feet on the floor. Lorelai roamed his back with her hands as he kissed her neck. She moved her head back to give him easier access and he ran his hands all the way to the top of her panties slipping them inside and sliding them down her legs. He stepped back to admire the first hand image he had of her before his eyes. She stood there watching his eyes trace every part of her body. She looked down and to the side, shyly. 

He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head back up. A small smile was present on her face. He smiled back, "You are-" he took a breath before continuing, "You're beautiful."

She smiled again and said in almost a whisper, "Com'on." She took she held onto one of his hands and led him back to the bed. She moved onto it and Luke followed after removing his boxers. Lorelai gave him an impressed look and motioned him forward with her finger. He crawled on top of her and pushed a strand of hair from her face before kissing her freely and with passion. She could feel him against her body and she silently pleaded to be entered. She wanted him. Bad. He put more pressure against her body and she moaned with pleasure. 

Luke took this as a sign and entered her without warning. She gasped loudly at his movement and he remained still, letting them both get used to the sensation. Lorelai threw her hands above her head and moaned loudly as he plunged into her deeper. Luke kept a watch on her face at all times between his heavy panting. He pinned her wrists above her head and supported himself with his arm. She pulled him down and kissed him wetly, their tongues gently sliding over each other, while his other hand ran up and down her side. Lorelai pulled back and tried to catch her breath. Soon, the brink was upon her and she screamed out. Luke released himself and collapsed onto of her, breathing heavily. The cool air coming from the small gap at the bottom of the window hit their flustered skin and cooled them off. 

Luke rolled off her and opened his eyes slowly, looking over at her. Her eyes were still closed and her arms still above her head. Her chest was moving up and down quickly with her breathing. A few seconds later her eyes opened slowly and she looked over at him. He noticed they were dark and full of desire. She picked herself up and kissed his mouth hard before collapsing partly on top of him. He brought a hand up and stroked her back softly. 

She wanted to stay with him like this forever. So did he. He could speak to her like no one else could, and with so little words. Nothing in the world could change this moment they shared. Nothing in the world. 

The room was cool as the rain began to fall. The summer rain. Luke got up and shut the window. He stood next to the bed. Lorelai was sound asleep, on her side, under the white top-sheet that moved along with her breathing. She had a content look on her face and it warmed him to see her like that, and to know that he was the reason for it. He slipped under the cover and stroked her arm softly before whispering the eternal words in her ear, "I love you." 

**

The End. 

AN: I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed the story I really appreciate it! It kept me motivated even when my computer decided to do flips on me, so thanks! This is a huge landmark for me, my first Gilmore fic is completed and I think I did a pretty good job, lol, if you don't mind me saying. 

Anyway, if you decide to look in my profile you'll see a taster of my new work in progress, and also a little piece I wrote when I was pissed off last night. It's called 'Bitter Affects', hehe, so go on, read it and enjoy it! LOL that wasn't a demand by the way. 

Until next time I'm out, 

Ash.

Completed: 28th of December, Monday, 11.48pm.       


End file.
